Forbidden Love
by x.Miss.Attention.Span.x
Summary: Au Buffy X-over with Charmed. Buffy/Faith, Willow/Tara, Billie/Pheobe & a bit of Piper/Leo. About all their forbidden love's because of diff reasons. Better explanation inside. Plz read & review :D rated T just incase but prob not needed!
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:**_ _Okay so this is an AU Buffy X-over story with Charmed. It's a Buffy/Faith, Willow/Tara, Billie/Pheobe and a bit Leo/Piper story. And ummm I had to change some of their ages just a little bit so btw_ _Prue 29yrs, Piper 26yrs, Pheobe 23yrs, Billie 17yrs. So... I hope you all like it! :)_

_**Charmed**_

"Pheobe!" Billie yelled as loudly as she could, shutting the door of the Halliwell residence behind her with a bang. The young blonde paused to listen for a reply but none came. _Thats weird_ she thought, the sisters should have been expecting her. She always came over on sundays while her mother was at church. She sighed and collapsed onto the couch lazily, reaching for the remote to turn the TV on. As she sat watching morning cartoons she heard the back door open, looking up to see if Pheobe was back. Piper entered, looking extremly puffed, and rushed straight over to the stove.

"This better not be burnt or I'm gunna kill that demon all over again" she growled as she pulled the oven door open and let out a sigh of relief to see her lemon merang pie wasn't burnt to a crisp. Prue and Pheobe too entered shortly after, the youngest sister closing the back door after them and dusting of her hands.

"God, that was disgusting" she sighed, turning on the tap to wash the dirst, slime and grime off in the sink and drying them off quickly on a tea towel as she turned around again "and these where brand new... Billie!" she blushed as she noticed the teenager lounging on the couch listening to them with a smile. Pheobe grinned, skipping over to greet the blonde happily with a warm hug. Prue and Piper peered into the lounge room to watch with with knowing smiles. Billie was their next door neighbour and had always had a crush on the youngest Halliwell, though Pheobe had never realised.

"Billie, hey" Piper grinned as she slipped on oven mitts and reached into the oven "I just baked some lemon merang pie, either of you girls want a slice?" she asked as she pulled the pie out of the oven and smiled as the lemony scent drifted up tantalisingly.

"Yes!" both the girls in the living room chorused loudly at the first offer of food. Prue laughed as she watched them, wrestling for the remote, as they could never agree on watch to watch. The eldest sister turned back to Piper, giving her a knowing look and taking a seat at the kitchen table to wait for her own slice of pie. It was another comfortable, all too familiar sunday morning. That is untill a loud thump was herd from upstairs and dust fell down from the ceiling on the impact of an something unknown. All three Halliwells froze while Billie looked up towards the stairs and cocked her head curiously, in that way which Pheobe thought was just absoloutley adorable.

"Pheobe, just wait down here with Billie" Prue commanded, taking charge in crisis as she always did, and beconded for Piper to follow her as she made her way cautiously towards the stairs. With a sigh, she placed her pie carefully down upon the bench to cool and followed Prue up the stairs carefully. Billie and Pheobe watched from the couch nervously as they took each step slowly and quietly, making their way up till they where out of sight and the two where left alone in the living room. Pheobe sat up properly, keeping her eyes peeled for any sense of movement or danger, feeling extremly protective of the scared looking blonde beside her.

"It's okay Billie, don't worry, I wont let anything happen to you" she leaned forward to whisper in Billie's ear, giving the younger girl a comforting smile. _I hope Prue and Piper are okay _the youngest sister thought with a sigh _I wonder what on earth it was that made that noise..._

**_Buffy, The Vampire Slayer_**

"Will, m..maybe you shouldn't g..go, I mean, something's o..obviously not r..right with Buffy" Tara stuttered nervously, reaching out to stroke her charge's fiery red hair softly. Willow should head head defiantly, pulling away from her white lighter and whiping her tear streaked cheek, her sobbing still not subsiding.

"No! Tara, it's Buffy, my best friend, I have to help her!" the red head exclaimed through sobbs, and slung the bag of ingredients over her shoulder "I'm sorry Tara, I have to do this". And with that Willow took a deep breath, turned and opened the door only to find the blonde slayer standing in the door way, a manic grin spread across her face as she stepped across the thresh hold, hands on hips.

"Where do you thinking your going?" she asked tucking an annoying strand of wavy blonde hair behind her ear and taking another step closer. Willow swallowed loudly, reaching into her bag for the spell she had concoctued earlier but Buffy was to quick, reaching forward and grabbing the wicca's hand before she could do anything.

"Uh uh uh red!" she shook her head at Willow, twisting her wrist till a loud crack was herd and the red head yelped in pain "Don't even think about it angel cakes" the slayer snapped at Tara as she'd started to rush to her charges aid. Through her tears the wicca looked up at her best friend heart broken as the blonde let go of her now broken wrist and let her fall and crumple to the ground.

"B..Buffy, how could you..." she sniffled till a realisation set in and she looked back up at the slayer wih questioning eyes "wait, did you just call me... red?" she asked, swallowing loudly as she now knew what was really going on "Faith?". Buffy's eyes narrowed as she looked down upon the red head and lifted an fist to strike her when Tara screamed, the slayer looked up stunned and in a second both the wicca and white lighter where gone in a blink of bright white light.

**_Charmed_**

"Shhhh baby" Prue and Piper could hear a soft voice whispering from through the attic door. Piper frowned, reaching out a hand to gently push the door open with a loud, painful creak. As the source of the loud noise was revealed the Halliwells where surprised to find two sobbing girls huddled upon their attic floor. As Prue took a step forwards the girls looked up, the whimpering red head wrapped in the brunette's arms.

"Hey, it's okay" Prue told them softly as she saw the fear in their wide eyes "Piper, could you go get Leo?" she turned slowly to ask her sister. Piper nodded, quickly exiting the room. Prue turned back to the girls to find the brunette now smiling and rising to her feet as she looked from Prue to the book of shadows and back.

"You... you must be the charmed ones" she murmured in awe as she helped the shaky red head to her feet "It's okay Will" she cooed the shaky girl beside her, smiling at Prue "we're in good hands".

X.x.X.x.X

"Here Tara, take a seat" Leo steered the two girls towards the couch and took a seat next to them while Piper, Prue, Pheobe and Billie all crowded round, sitting down on the floor to listen silently. Tara smiled shyly, feeling uncomfortable under all the attention but she knew it was time to tell them all what was going on.

"Well.. I'm pretty new as a white lighter" she told them all, squeezing Willow's hand for comfort "Willow's my first charge. A..and her best friend, Buffy, is the s..slayer. Or technically a slayer because there's two at the moment. T..the other one is F..faith, except F..faith kind of went...evil. And Buffy put her in a c..coma, but she w..w..woke up. And she st..stole Buffy's body and she's kinda nuts and I sw..swear she was gunna k..kill Will till I orbed us outta there..." she sighed, looking down at her fragile charge. Her little Willow was usually so... full of life. Energized and ready to do anything. Tara wasn't used to her being like this, she'd only seen her in this kind of state once before over Oz, quiet, sitting there like a thin, million dollar, delicate glass vase.

"The slayer, you've met the actual slayer?!" Leo was now the one in awe, till he saw the four girls giving him confused looks "The Slayer: To every generation a slayer is born, one in all the world who can slay the vampires and protect the innocent, when one dies another is called..." he recited excitedly. Piper watched him dreamily, reveling in his impish smile and childish excitement.

"yea yea yea, super strength and agility, blah blah blah, but Oh My God, the Charmed ones!" Tara squeaked, gesturing to the girls and then stopping, staring at them in confusion "wait, I thought their where only three!" she pondered aloud. The Halliwells all smiled, turning to look at Billie.

"Oh, I'm no-one!" Billie quickly piped up, blushing slightly at the attention and tucking a stray strand of blonde hair behind her ears nervously. Pheobe looked sideways at her, narrowing her eyes and reaching up to hit the blonde on the head lightly and shaking her head at the younger girl.

"She's not no-one. She's Billie!" Pheobe grinned up at Tara "our next door neighbor, very good friend and fellow Wicca" she giggled, leaning across to kiss the scowling girls head better affectionately where she had hit it. At this the blonde's cheeks burned bright red and she took to admiring the pattern of the carpet while Leo watched her and smiled. _When will Billie admit her feelings already? _he wondered, laughing quietly to himself before this thoughts where interrupted by the oldest sister clearing her throat loudly.

"Anyway!" Prue interrupted their tangent "you obviously need our help, what can we do?" she asked Tara as she noticed that her charge seemed incapable of talking, she hadn't uttered a word since she'd arrived in their attic, she just sat their clinging to her white lighter like her life depended on it. Tara sighed, rubbing her thumb of Willow's knuckles as she held the fragile witches hand gently in her own.

"We need to return their souls to their rightful bodies" the red head rose her head and spoke for the first time.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: **Thank you to the people who commented on my first chapter, I hope you are just as happy with the second chapter. _

**BillieJenkinsRocks and everwood123 :** _Don't worry, their will be lots more Phoebe/Billie cuteness. :D I totally agree, there aren't enough Phillie stories._

**kenyon87:** _Don't worry, Faith wouldn't have killed Willow. And the Faithness get's better from here on._

**charmedcrazy14:** _Thank you for telling me about the spelling, I can never get that right XD lol _

_Anyway, I'm glad your enjoying it and please continue to read and review!!_

_**Buffy**_

A small brunette dressed in grey baggy clothes, which did nothing for her stunning figure, crept down the alley. Buffy still couldn't get used to the feeling of being inside Faith's body. She was tempted to peak down her own shirt, not that Faith's usual clothes weren't revealing enough for her to already have seen that view a hundred times already, and it still made her body quiver. She blew a strand of wavy brown hair from her face and sighed heavily. This alley way was empty, just like the last two had been. She knew the other slayer was around here somewhere, and not just from her not so reliable source (a burley looking man in a pub half a block back). She recognized the feeling in the pit of her stomach, a mixture of nervousness, anticipation and fear, a feeling she always got when Faith was around. As she crept silently back out of the alley way, eyes darting back and forth warily, she herd it. Just a night noise to the casual passer by but for Buffy it was the noise she'd been waiting for. Creaking, heavy breathes, an almost silent sob as though someone where trying to hold it in. Faith was in no great shape, Buffy knew that for sure, but she also knew that the other slayer was getting more sloppy and less violent. Cautiously, the brunette turned the corner and edged her way slowly between the stacks of rotting wooden creates and cardboard boxes full of junk. With a deep breath she took the last step and looked into the end of the dark alley way to find a dark and distraught image of herself upon the cold, dirty ground. With a tear chocked sob the blonde looked up and shrunk back against the wall with a fear in her eyes Buffy had never seen before. The girl before her looked not like herself nor the girl who'd taken over the body now shaking with cold. She could feel nothing but pity for the other slayer. So with a sad smile, Buffy took another cautious step forward before crouching down to the blonde's level and reaching out her hand for the other girl to take.

"It's okay Faith, come here" she whispered softly as the blonde looked up, her face smudged with dirt and hair a tangled messy of sandy waves "I promise you, it will be okay, if you just take my hand".

**_Charmed_**

"Okay, Piper and me are going to run down to China town and pick up the stuff we'll need for this spell, Billie and Phoebe, can you guys go up stairs and start getting this stuff ready, and Leo, would you patch those too up?" Prue more asked than commanded them all as she slipped on her coat and bag. Tara sat on the couch, holding Willow in her arms and watched them as they all set about their tasks as soon as they had their orders. Willow smiled up at her white lighter as she too watched the witches running to and fro, Prue hurrying her sister out the door. It was so almost Scooby like it was comforting.

"Okay you two, come on into the kitchen with me" Leo smiled down upon the two of them, leading the way out of the living room with Willow and Tara in tow. The girls sat down at the kitchen table shyly as Leo reached up into the cupboard to get them all some mugs.

"So, hot tea's all around?" he asked with a warm smile as he poured water into each cup an pulled three tea bags out of a tin and began boiling the water, raising his hand over the mugs as a soft glow radiated from his palm until the water bubbled and steamed "peppermint or old english?".

**_XxXxX_**

"Billie, would you hand me the book of shadows" Phoebe asked, reaching out a hand to receive it as she rummaged through an old chest with the other. The small blonde nodded, though she knew that Phoebe wasn't really looking, and quickly went to fetch it from the other side of the small attic room. As she reached the small alter where it lay she smiled, tracing the symbol on the cover lightly under her finger tips. Phoebe's words from before where still ringing in her ears.  
_"She's not no-one. She's Billie, our next door neighbor, very good friend and fellow Wicca".  
_The way Phoebe has kissed her forehead softly, Billie wished that moment could have lasted a thousand minutes longer. The teenager shook her head, in an attempt to shake the thoughts off, though it didn't work, and lifted the heavy book from it's dusty resting place. As she turned, she took a second to look out the stained glass window down into the street where she'd played with the three Halliwell sisters for hours on end all her child hood.

"Crap!" she cursed, taking a step closer to confirm it. Phoebe looked up from where she was sitting over by a bookshelf in the cover and got to her feet at the first sign that the younger witch was distressed. The brunette stopped as she reached Billie's side, placing both hands upon her shoulders as she looked out the window too and saw what it was that had the small blonde cursing. Billie's mother was home and heading across the street towards their house to tell her it was time to come home.

"Here, give me the book" Phoebe gently pried the book of shadows from Billie's small hands and hugged the younger girl from behind "go down stairs to greet your mother and I'll be down in a second" she added. Billie nodded sadly, she hated to leave the house and even more it's residents. And to top it all off, in the middle of something like this. She wouldn't be able to sleep not knowing what was happening or if everything was going to be alright for Tara and Willow. The blonde sighed and headed towards the door, stopping only for a second to look back at Phoebe, only to find the brunette watching her go. The younger girl's stomach turned summersaults as their eyes connected before she blushed and exited the room, closing the door firmly behind her. She was like a high school girl with a crush around Billie. Well, technically she was a high school girl with a crush, but it was more than that. Billie had been in love with Phoebe since the youngest Halliwell had turned up on her door step when they where first moving in and said "can I help you un pack?", since she'd first grinned and said "Ever seen 'Kill It Before It Dies'? The main character in it's name is Billy, I'm gunna marry him one day". The blonde giggled at the memory as she slowly hopped down the stairs one at a time, her plaits swinging back and forth like pendulums with each step. The teenager was pulled from her thoughts by the sound of her mothers voice.

"Who are you?" Billie's mother was demanding of Leo, standing with her hands on her hips as she always did when she asked Billie where she'd been all day, the answer was all ways at Phoebe's house. Leo looked slightly taken aback, not knowing who this woman was or what she was doing in the Halliwell's house. Billie jumped down the few remaining stairs in sets of three and hurried to Leo's side to help him out.

"Hey mum! Oh, this is just Leo, Piper's boyfriend. He came over for breakfast this morning. Wow, your kind of early today aren't you? I mean you don't usually come and get me till around two, and I don't usually go home till around four" she rambled, trying to make it all sound so casual and normal and hoping her mother didn't see the two scared girls sitting in the kitchen. Luckily at that moment Phoebe came down the stairs, smiling sweetly at Billie's mother as she reached them.

"Mrs Jenkins, good morning" Phoebe addressed her with the charming adult air she put on around people she wanted or needed to impress "how are you today?" she asked sweetly, placing a gentle hand on Billie's shoulder. The small blonde looked up at her with a frown, she hated when Phoebe was like this, it just made the age difference seem so much bigger and more obvious. She hated when her mother was around as well, it made her feel like some little kid and like Phoebe was so far away and out of her grasp. Her mother smiled, looking down at her daughter and back up at Phoebe.

"I'm fine thank you, but Christy's not feeling very well. We're just going to take her to the doctor and we might be out for a while, I was wondering if you wanted us to take her with us. Other wise you might be stuck with her for a while" she explained, clutching her handbag tightly. Phoebe looked down and saw the look of hurt upon Billie's face as the younger girl edged closer to her, watching her mother with distain.

"Oh I don't mind being stuck with her for a bit, it's always a pleasure to have Billie over, besides I'm sure Piper would love her to stay over for dinner. She's trying out a new recipe for the restaurant and she wants as many opinions on it as possible. Do tell Christy that I hope she feels better soon" Phoebe added, squeezing the smaller Wicca's shoulder beneath her hand gently. Mrs Jenkins nodded curtly, patting her daughter lightly on the head.

"Well then, I shall see you this evening sweety" she cooed, planting a quick kiss upon Billie's forehead which left a scarlet red print. She smiled at them all one last time and excusing herself from the company to return to the car waiting outside for her, passing Prue and Piper as they entered the house. Billie rolled her eyes as she watched her mother go.

"Thanks Pheebs" she grinned up at her secret crush as the brunette lent down and wiped her fore head clean of her mothers smudged lipstick. Piper and Prue exchanged silent looks before ditching their coats at the door and entering the living room, their arms laden with shopping bags. As the entered the room, the smell of a mixture of different herbs, spices and other magical ingredients wafted in with them. In the kitchen, Tara raised her head. She loved that smell, it reminded her of Willow, her clothes always smelt like that from many attempted potions and new spells gone awry.

"What are guys doing? Standing round chatting. Come on, let's get to work and get these gals in their rightful bodies before harm comes to someone!" Prue announced loudly to the gathering of people in the living room. Leo laughed, taking some of the bags out of Piper's hands to lighten her load.

"Okey dokey, everyone up to the attic and lets get to work".


	3. Chapter 3

**_Charmed_**

"Okay, so we have definetly everything?" Prue asked, directing her question at Phoebe and Billie both having small packs slung over their shoulders as they stood waiting in the attic, both girls nodded confidently "and your sure this will work?". She was directing her second question at Leo and Tara. The white lighters both nodded simultaneously as the group formed a circle. Leo took Piper's hand in his right hand and Prue's in his left. Prue reached out awkwardly to hold Willow's hand with her right and Willow was already permanently attached to Tara's. Phoebe took Piper and Billie's hands, squeezing the blondes with a smile as she held the younger girls hand tightly but tenderly. Lastly Billie reached out and held Tara's hand, the white lighter smiling at her genuinly as she prepared to do somethign she'd never tried before. She nodded to leo, signalling all was good to go.

"One, two, Thr..." Both the white lighters orbed out, taking all five of the witches with them.

**_Sunnydale_**

Faith looked up, staring through Buffy's eyes at herself, what she had become. She'd walked more than a couple of miles in Buffy's shoes and Buffy in hers, and now their was a so much greater understanding between them. Buffy had seen what it was like to be Faith, to be thought of as trash and treated like it too. Faith too had felt what it was to be Buffy. She'd felt the love and respect from her friends, the devotion of her boyfriend, but also the pressure of what it was to be the slayer who followed the rules not just did what she felt like. Buffy gave her a weak, encouraging smile, her hand still outstretched and waiting. The older slayer took a deep breath and made her decision, reaching up a shaking hand to take Buffy's. The other slayer couldn't hold back the grin that took over her mouth as she pulled Faith up onto her feet, and still did not let go of her small hand.

"Come here" Buffy muttered, her words coming out almost a whisper but yet so clearly herd in the fragile silence of the alley "your hands are cold, and so are your arms. Come on, you can have my jacket" she smiled, slipping the slightly dirty black jacket off her shoulders and down her arms in one swift movement. Faith could hardly utter a word of thanks as Buffy pulled the jacket up over her arms and flicked her hair out of the way quickly before zipping it up at the front.

"There, is that a bit warmer?" she asked kindly, rubbing her hands up and down Faith's arms in an attempt to rise the other girls body temperature a little. It certainly raised it a lot more than that, having the other slayer taking care of her so tenderly. She tried not to blush as Buffy stood holding her cold hands slightly awkwardly. No-one had ever cared about her before, and now some did. Someone cared what happened too her enough to chase her across town even after all the terrible things she'd done to them, even after they'd been rivals, partners in crime and then enemies. As Faith looked past her, trying to avoid eye contact she saw a flash of blinding white abd blue lights.

"Quick, Billie, Phoebe, the potions!" a ravern haired woman cried out as a circle of seven people, including the Willow and Tara appeared out of nowhere just as Tara and Willow had disapeared some hours ago. Willow and another girl with long, chocolate brown hair rushed forward, clutching a piece of paper in their hands, while a youngest and second youngest of the collection of unknown people almost ripped the back packs of their backs in a rush to get out their contents. The two girls each pulled two small glass bottles filed with an almost opaque, purple tinted liquid. Faith stood frozen, her eyes wide in terror and mind begging her legs to run for it. Buffy on the other hand automatically took up a defensive position infront of Faith, holding onto the other girl firmly so she couldn't disapear on her again.

"Now!" Prue commanded and the slayers tensed up in anticipation as the small glass bottles where hurled at them, in Phoebe's case with not very good aim, to smash into a thousand sparkling crystals of white at their feet as the purple potion splashed up and stained the bottoms of both Faith and Buffy's pants.

"Nosto spirtus transtuli translatum transfero viaticum" Piper and Willow recieted of the paper in their hands, Piper furrowing her brow and biting her lips at her attempt to pronounce the latin words with which she was so unfamiliar. A dusty blue vapour began to rise from around the two slayers as their eyes locked and Buffy's grip only tightened upon Faith. In a blinding golden light the Willow held her breath and hoped to god that the spell had worked. Buffy stagered back, staring down at her own hands with almost a smile before she remembered the traumatised brunette clutching them. Faith's legs finally got the message her brain had been shouting at them in a panic and she tried to make a run for it but Buffy's grip was too tight, only pulling the brunette closer towards her and wrapping the other slayer in her arms.

"It's okay Faith, I promised you it was going to be okay and I will keep that promise. I swear I wont let anything happen to you" she whispered in the brunette's ear and finally Faith started to calm down, burying her head in Buffy's shoulder instead as Willow and Tara watched in confusion.

"B...Buffy? Did it work? Or maybe, did we just swap their spirits with some other random people?" Willow asked worriedly, clinging to Tara tightly in her anxiety. Her white lighter watched the two girls in front of them, sceptically, eye brows raised. From what she'd herd of Buffy and Faith's realationship they had hated each other. Willow said they had an epic fight to the death which Buffy had won, plunging a dagger into her stomach that plunged Faith into a coma that lasted from graduation last year till now. This certainly didn't seem normal at all.

"It's okay Will, it's me" Buffy smiled at her best friend as she pulled back, still keeping a firm grip on Faith's hands "Faith, come on. Let's get you all fixed up, in some clean clothes and get some hot food in you" she whispered in the brunette's ear before leading her by the hand towards the others. Leo, Piper, Prue, Pheobe and Billie all exchanged extremley confused looks, turning to Willow and Tara only to find them as confused as they where. With a slow shrug Willow began to follow Buffy, with Tara at her side, motioning for the others to follow them. Still having no idea what was going on the Halliwells plus two did so, having no idea where they where anyway, and the large group weaved their way out of the maze of alley ways to reach the open street and make their way slowly towards Buffy's house. The group wandered down the streets of Sunnydale, slightly seperated as they walked. Buffy and Faith lead out the front, followed by Willow and Tara. Behind them Prue and Piper walked with arms linked, not entirley sure what was going on, and Leo did his best to keep up with them. At the back Pheobe walked with Billie, chatting quietly as they went. The blonde had to be home at a reasonable hour. Last time she had returned from the Halliwells late, around eleven thirty to be exact, her mother had banned her from going over their for a week. It had near killed the teenager. She'd spent most of the time sitting in her room thinking about Pheobe and the rest sneaking out her bedroom window to go see her. It was always risky though, and if her mother every caught her that was the end of her life as she knew it. It was ten minutes before they arrived at Buffy's house where her mother, Xander and Giles where waiting worriedly for them, all of whom recieved quite a shock when she arrived home with Faith, as well as Willow, Tara and five other people they had never met nor heard of before. Joyce was now beyong ask what was going on, instead going into mother mode, getting everyone organised.

"Right, so does anyone want something to eat or drink?" she asked, to find a room full of raised hands "okay then, Faith would you give me a hand in the kitchen?" she asked the brunette, much to the girls surprise. Faith nodded, rising to her feet and following Buffy's mother into the kitchen. The rest of the again expanded group did their best to find a place to sit as they crowded round the small dining table to discuss the events that had occurred. The couch was croweded by the Halliwell sister and Leo, with Billie sitting on Pheobe's lap, and doing her best not to blush as the older girl wrapped her arms around the blondes waist. She just hope that the brunette couldn't feel her heart thudding in her chest. Piper watched Willow and her white lighter with a knowing smile as they stood slightly to the side, hands still entwined. She knew that look which the red head was giving Tara, it said _'I want to but I know I can't'_, the same look Piper gave Leo everyday. Buffy glanced worriedly towards the kitchen, having trouble concentrating without Faith in her sight. Though having Faith in her sight didn't really help her concentrate anyway. Giles and Xander stood awkwardly out the front while Buffy leaned against the door frame, every once in a while glancing backwards towards the kitchen.

"So, care to tell us what on earth is going on?" Giles questioned, now that they where all comfortable. Willow and Tara looked at each other, then back at the ex-watcher and shrugged helplessly, not being quite sure themselves. Giles lowered his glasses further down on his noes, peering over the top of the thin metal frame at the slayer standing in the corner. The blonde however was slightly preoccupied, her hand running up and down the smooth wood frame of the door as she looked across at where Faith should enter on her return from the kitchen. Giles cleared his throat loudly and she looked back around with eye brows raised.

"Oh" the blonde blushed "you where talking to me... Well, Faith woke up from her comba, obviously. I came here just in time to rescue my mother, we had a fight, she switched our bodies. An ambulance came and got me, after Faith in my body knocked me out. I escaped from the hospital and hunted Faith down. Just after I found her Willow and her friend Tara appeared out of thin air with these five" she pointed to the people sitting on the lounge and shrugged, now turning to Willow to fill in her side of the story. The red head nodded, though she still wasn't entirley clear of why her best friend seemed so protective of the girl who'd tried to kill her less than a year ago.

"Well we went to meet who we thought was Buffy at the bronze, me and Tara that is, only something didn't feel quite right... wait I should start a bit before that. I didn't tell you guys before, because I wasn't really supposed too, but this is Tara and she's my white lighter. Like a guardian angel for witches" she explained, mainly for Buffy and Xander's sake since Giles didn't seem confused at all by the term "Anyway so, she sensed that something wasn't right with Buffy, but she wasn't really sure what though. And we where back in my dorm when Faith in Buff's body burst in, and that's when I realized who she really was... and Tara orbed me out of their just in time. Thing is, she accidentally orbed me into, these guy's house. They are the Charmed ones, three sisters, witches, with special powers. Protect the innocent kinda thing, and they agreed to help us, and we made the potion, orbed back to Sunnydale and put Buff back in her own Body" Willow finally finished, breathing out a sigh of relief after her long speech. Tara grinned at her, stroking her charge's firey red hair affectionatley. Giles now turned his attention to the visitors upon the couch, giving them warm smiles. Prue quickly introduced them all, acting unusually nervous under the older mans gaze.

"So, I guess the last question remains, what are we going to do with Faith?" Xander asked, speaking aloud for the first time since the strange group had arrived.


End file.
